pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon the Series: XY (series)
The XY series (XY ポケットモンスター (エックス ワイ) Pocket Monsters XY (ExWye) in Japan) is the fifth anime series in Japan. It was revealed by the television network TV Tokyo on June 30, 2013, which released information from this series as the logo and the new look of the main protagonist Ash Ketchum. The new adventure begins on Ash arriving at Lumiose City in the region of Kalos, where he continues his quest to become a Pokémon Master. It was released in Japan on October 17, 2013. On October 19, 2013, the United States and Spain were issued the first two episodes of the series. Seasons *Pokémon the Series: XY (Season 17) *Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest (Season 18) *Pokémon XY & Z (Season 19) Characters Main *Ash Ketchum *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie Rivals *Shauna *Tierno *Trevor *Sawyer *Miette *Nini Antagonists *Team Rocket **Giovanni **Jessie **James *Team Flare **Lysandre **Xerosic **Bryony **Celosia **Aliana **Mable Key Pokemon *Ash's Pikachu *Ash's Greninja *Ash's Talonflame *Ash's Hawlucha *Ash's Goodra (released) *Ash's Noibat *Serena's Braixen *Serena's Pancham *Serena's Eevee *Clemont's Bunnelby *Clemont's Dedenne *Clemont's Magnemite *Clemont's Magneton *Clemont's Heliolisk *Clemont's Chespin *Clemont's Luxray *Team Rocket's Meowth *Jessie's Wobbuffet *Jessie's Gourgeist *Jessie's Mawile (traded back) *James' Inkay *Miette's Meowstic *Miette's Slurpuff *Nini's Farfetch'd *Nini's Gothita *Nini's Smoochum *Shauna's Ivysaur *Shauna's Flabébé *Tierno's Blastoise *Tierno's Raichu *Tierno's Politoed *Tierno's Hitmontop *Tierno's Ludicolo *Trevor's Charmeleon *Sawyer's Grovyle *Sawyer's Bagon *Sawyer's Slurpuff Recurring *Gym Leaders *Elite Four *Professor Sycamore *Delia Ketchum *Professor Oak *Alexa *Grace *Nurse Joy *Officer Jenny *Aria *Diantha *Meyer/Blaziken Mask *Alain *Mairin *Monsieur Pierre *Sanpei Gags Returning Gags *The gag of a character proposing to an attractive female character returns to the series, but only with a new twist. **Bonnie would propose to the female character to be Clemont's girlfriend but Clemont intervenes saying he is not interested and uses the Aipom Arm to drag Bonnie away. *The gag that involves Ash's Pikachu shocking a female character or the female character's bike returns. When Bonnie hugs Pikachu, Pikachu gets frightened and shocks Bonnie, like he did to Iris back in Enter Iris and Axew!. New Gags One of Clemont's inventions would malfunction and blow up, making Clemont, Ash, Bonnie, Serena, and anyone else with them have a puffy hairstyle. Episodes :See Pokémon the Series: XY for the episodes of the 17th season. :See Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest for the episodes of the 18th season. :See Pokémon XY & Z for the episodes of the 19th season. Trivia *This series has many similarities to the Advanced Generation series. **Both have series sneak previews. **Ash travels with three characters instead of two. **Two of Ash's traveling companions are siblings: Clemont and Bonnie. ***One of them (Bonnie) is too young to have Pokemon of their own, but still has a love for them. **The three older main characters have one starter Pokémon each. ***The female (Serena) chooses a Fire-type Pokémon. *This is the first series to have Ash traveling with two females instead of just one. *This series include the new VS. image overview screen for battles and showcases. *This is the first series to have Ash not catch a Grass-type starter Pokémon. He chooses a Water-type starter Pokémon for the first time. *XY: The Series is the longest series in the anime that is the first debut series of a region (excluding Kanto because there was only one series in that region). Gallery Xyash.png|Ash's new appearance in the XY Series Pokemon XY Anime Kalos Starters.png|The Kalos Region starters from the XY Anime File:Pokémon the Series - XY.png |English dub logo Xy-anime-poster.jpg|Poster of XY series XY_series_poster.png|An early poster Pokémon_XY_&_Z_logo.PNG Pokémon_XY_&_Z_poster.png|Poster of XY & Z Serena_XY.png|Serena (XY001-XY060) Serena XY2.png|Serena (XY060-present) Clemont_XY.png|Clemont Bonnie_XY.png|Bonnie Team_Rocket_trio_XY.png|Team Rocket trio ProfessorSycamoreAnime.png|Professor Sycamore Professor_Oak_XY.png|Professor Oak Giovanni_XY.png|Giovanni Officer_Jenny_XY.png|Officer Jenny Nurse_Joy_XY.png|Nurse Joy Pokémon the Series - XY Kalos Quest.png pokemon_the_series_xy_cartoon_network.jpg Viola XY anime.png|Viola Korrina XY anime.png|Korrina Valerie XY anime.png|Valerie Alain XY.png|Alain Manon.png|Manon Lysandreanime.png|Lysandre Team Flare Scientists XY anime.png|Team Flare Steven XY anime.png|Steven Stone Siebold anime artwork.png|Siebold Malva XY.png|Malva Category:Anime Category:Series